


Pretty Little Flowers

by lovelylittleflowerxx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alfor Is Vice Principle, Allura Has Short Hair, Allura Is Basic Af, Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood, Coran Is Vice Principle, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Flowers, Human Allura (Voltron), Human Coran (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith Is Just There, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Multiple headcanons, One-Sided Attraction, Pansexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge Won't Stop Cursing, Pidge's Birth Name Is Kathryn, Shatt, Shay (Mentioned) - Freeform, Voltron, Y'all Might Hate Allura When This Ends, allurance, emo keith, lotor is a bitch, pidgance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylittleflowerxx/pseuds/lovelylittleflowerxx
Summary: Pidgance Hanahaki Disease AU





	1. ~Chapter 1~

The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one sided love, where the patient throws and coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals.

There are three stages to this disease.

Stage 1: Petals

In the beginning, the patient will start by coughing up petals. The petals are usually color coded or mixed colored. For example, if the one who is causing the patient’s sufferings favorite color is black, the patient will cough up black flower petals. Or, if the patient’s favorite color is red and the other’s blue, then the flowers will be purple. Depending on what the color of the petals are in the beginning will determine what color the petals will be throughout the entire illness.

Stage 2: Flowers

This stage is a lot worse than the petal stage. After about a months time, if the illness has not been cured, the next stage will appear. In this process, actual flowers will be coughed up. Some people are lucky enough to not have roses, others are not. If the patient does have roses, then along with the flower will be thorns attached. Not all the time though.

Stage 3: Bouquets

This is the last and worst stage of the Hanahaki Disease. If the patient’s unrequited love deepens, the patient will soon cough up multiple flowers all at once. At this point, most people would’ve gotten some type of medical treatment to stop it. But not all people are willing to risk having no romantic feelings towards the person they love, or even anyone. If the patient has not gotten medical treatment or somehow gotten the person they love to feel the same way, the patient will soon die due to the lung damage the flowers have caused.

As sad as it is to say, in my world, this shit is real.

And I, Kathryn Holt suffer from this shitty disease.

The Hanahaki Disease. 


	2. ~Chapter 2~

September 1st, 2018

  
School was hell. That’s what almost everyone thought of it. Boring classes, horrible food, fake friends. That’s just high school.

My name is Kathryn Elizabeth Holt, I am in my second year of high school and it is not a good thing. As a 15 year old girl, I wish I could go back to being like 5 or something. Life was so much better back then. But sadly, I’m not. And it sucks ass.

Enough of me rambling about how much my life sucks. Time to actually get on with this shit.

7:00 am

I wake up to my annoying ass brother banging on my door. He always does this so I’m not surprised that he did it today.

“Pidge, wake up! You’re going to be late for the first day!” I hear him yell. I groan and dramatically yank the covers off of me. With a slight eye roll, I get up to open my room door. “God, you actually seem excited that it’s the first day back.” I say in a somewhat sarcastic tone. “Well, I kinda am. This summer was kinda boring.” Matt remarks. He wasn’t wrong. Summer did kinda suck, mainly because we had not really much to do. But then again, I did really enjoy just being at home and listening to music all day. “Fine then. Now go away so I can get ready.” I finally say, slamming the door before he could say anything else.

I spent at least 25 minutes doing basic morning stuff like brushing my teeth, washing my face, ect. Normally, doing all that would take a bit less time but i get distracted whenever I’m listening to music. After I was done with all of that, I go to my closet and look for something to wear. Usually, I would just wear the first two things I see but, since my mother always tells me that I should actually put “effort” in my outfits, I’ll do what she wants just so she won’t bother me about it.

After 10 minutes, I end up wearing a grey shirt with an alien on it, a pair of black jeans, and black and white converse. Once I was done getting dressed, I grab my phone, that I threw on my bed when I got out of the bathroom, and check the time.

7:40 am

“Okay, I have just about 20 more minutes.” I say in relief, because I leave my house at 8:00 am. I plop my phone back on my bed and begin searching for my earbuds. Last year when Matt and I would walk to school, I would always listen to music, with earbuds, to block him out. Mainly because he’s just an annoying little shit who never stops talking.

After a couple minutes, I finally find my earbuds. For the rest of the time left I have, I sit on my bed and scrolling through random Instagram edits.

After about 10 minutes of looking at random edits, I decide to head downstairs for a bit before I leave. So, I got up from my bed and grab my backpack from the side of my nightstand. Once I made sure I had everything, I left my room and went downstairs to the living room. I see Matt sitting on the couch, looking at something on his phone. I’m pretty sure he didn’t notice me come down because he didn’t look up once. I drop my backpack down on the ground and sit next to him. Being me, I decide to be nosy because why not.

“Whatcha looking at?” I ask, peer over his shoulder to look at what’s on his phone. I could tell he got a bit scared because I felt him jump. “My god Pidge. When will you stop doing that?” He says in annoyance. His reasoning for saying that is because I tend to scare him a lot. Just for fun.

I shrug. “Whenever I wanna stop.” I respond. “Where’s mom and dad?” I end up asking, deciding to ditch the idea on being that nosy little sister. “Dining room.” He simply answers, looking back at whatever he was looking at on his phone. Instead of saying something, not even a ‘thank you’, I get up and go to the dining room, only to see my parents having some random conversation about whatever.

“Hey.” I simply greet them, not even caring that I interrupted their conversation. “Good morning Katie.” “Morning kiddo.” They both say at the same time. My mother then glances at me, specifically what I’m wearing. “Looks like you actually tried to look nice today.” She says, then giving me a small smile. “Wow, thanks mom.” I sarcastically thank her. I’ll be honest, I felt kind of offended.

“How ya feeling about the first day back?” My dad then asks me. I roll my eyes. “Two words. Not happy.” I cross my arms. “You’ll live another day.” A voice says behind me. I get scared and jump a bit, but turn around only to see my annoying ass brother leaning on the wall. I glared at him. “You asshole.” “Karma’s a bitch, huh?” He remarks. “Language. Both of you.” I hear my mother say. Neither of us say anything in response. After glancing at my mom, Matt look at me and says, “You ready to go?” I sigh. “Not really, but let’s go.” I say as I begin to walk out of the room. “Bye mom, bye dad.” Matt and I say in unison.

When both of us reach the living room, I grab my phone and backpack before heading out the door with him. As soon as I walk out the door, the only thing I can think of is, ‘This is going to be one hell of a year.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) heathers ref (if ya know what that is)  
> 2) probably boring, sorry i tried to put detail and not make it so short

**Author's Note:**

> oof  
> the chapter is short sorry, but its just like a (kinda) introduction chapter idek  
> future chapters will be longer


End file.
